Trippie Redd
To learn more about Trippie Redd go to the Trippie Redd Michael Lamar White IV (born ), known professionally as Trippie Redd, is an American rapper, singer and songwriter. White is best known for his songs "Dark Knight Dummo" (featuring Travis Scott) and "Topanga" with the former peaking at number 72 on the Billboard Hot 100 and the latter peaking at number 52. In July 2018, White announced his debut album would be titled Life's a Trip. The album was released August 10, 2018, and debuted at number four on the US Billboard 200 Album Chart selling 72,000 album-equivalent units. On August 9, 2019, he released his second album, !''. White achieved his first ever US number-one album on the Billboard 200 with the release of ''A Love Letter to You 4, on November 22, 2019. This marks as his most successful project that he's released, accumulating 125.9 million on-demand audio streams in its first week. Early life Michael White was born on June 18, 1999, in Canton, Ohio. His father, Michael Lamar White III, was in prison at the time of his birth, and his mother, Tonya White, was left to raise him as a single parent. White has a younger brother nicknamed "Hippie Redd" and had an older brother who made music under the name "Dirty Redd". Dirty Redd was killed in a car accident in 2014, White talked to Rolling Stone about the time following the fatal accident. White grew up in Canton, though he moved to Columbus, Ohio, several times. His interest in music began when his mother played Ashanti, Beyoncé, Tupac, and Nas while White was growing up. He later listened to artists such as T-Pain, KISS, Nirvana, Gucci Mane, Cute Is What We Aim For, Simple Plan, Marilyn Manson and Lil Wayne. White began rapping after being inspired by Taevion Williams, another rapper who went by the stage name Lil Tae. White began taking his music career seriously and began recording music, releasing "Sub-Zero" and "New Ferrari" in 2014 but soon deleting those songs. Following his high school graduation, White moved to Atlanta, where he met rapper Lil Wop and was eventually offered a deal with a record label. Career Lil Wop helped White get started with a professional recording studio. They began working with Kodie Shane and recorded three projects, Awakening My Inner Beast, Beast Mode and Rock the World Trippie. White eventually signed to the label Strainge Entertainment (now known as Elliot Grainge Entertainment) and relocated to Los Angeles. In May 2017, White released his debut mixtape, A Love Letter to You, with the lead single "Love Scars", which received more than 8 million views on YouTube within several months Pigeons & Planes Premiere|date=June 25, 2017|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUNYcwDkBPc|accessdate=September 12, 2017}} and more than 13 million on SoundCloud. In October 2017, White released his second mixtape, A Love Letter to You 2. The album debuted at #34 on the Billboard 200. Later that month, White released a collaboration EP with Lil Wop, Angels & Demons. On December 5, 2017, White released the song "Dark Knight Dummo", which features Travis Scott. The song peaked at 72 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it White's first entry on the chart as a lead artist. On December 25, 2017, White released the song "TR666" on his SoundCloud account, which features Swae Lee and was produced by Scott Storch. The track was previewed on November 30. White released "18" alongside Baauer, Kris Wu, Joji and Rich Brian. In an interview with Billboard in March 2018, White said his debut studio album would feature collaborations with Lil Wayne and Erykah Badu. In July 2018, White announced his debut album would be titled Life's a Trip and be 26 tracks long; he later trimmed it to 16 tracks. White released the singles "Me Likey" and "How You Feel" on June 22, 2018, and "Taking a Walk" on August 7, 2018. Life's a Trip was released August 10, 2018, and debuted at number four on the Billboard 200 Album Chart, with the single "Taking a Walk" debuting at number 49 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. He removed Playboi Carti off the album. On August 9, 2019, he released his second album, !'', which debuted at number three on the US ''Billboard 200 with 51,000 album-equivalent units, Feuds 6ix9ine On April 13, 2017, Tekashi 6ix9ine featured on White's song "Poles1469" and in July 2017, he was also featured on White's song "Owee". Following a post from a Twitter account claiming 6ix9ine was a pedophile, White denounced 6ix9ine, saying, "I'm sorry brozay, 1400 don't promote pedophiles... If we give ni*gas clout, we give ni*gas clout. It was an accident." On November 11, 2017, White was attacked in a New York hotel and claimed that a member of 6ix9ine's team ambushed him. 6ix9ine later insinuated his involvement, saying "I don't know what's going on, but your chin is bruised up. You can't just be out here calling people gay, bro. Can't be supporting false accusations, you can't be ranting on Live talking about New York. Fuck what these ni*gas talking about, New York this, New York that, like, you just can't do that bro. You should put some ice on that chin, it's bruised up. I feel bad bro... I just want you to be my friend again," before singing a hook from "Poles1469". In February 2018, 6ix9ine was assaulted by several men outside of a Los Angeles airport shortly after arguing with White on Instagram. 6ix9ine and White continued to trade insults over social media in February 2018 and March 2018. In May 2018, 6ix9ine started a feud with rapper Tadoe and Chief Keef over allegations that Tadoe had abused artist Cuban Doll for talking to 6ix9ine. White supported Tadoe in the feud and went on to release a diss track toward 6ix9ine, "I Kill People", featuring Tadoe and Chief Keef. 6ix9ine also accused White of having sexual relations with fellow rapper Danielle Bregoli, also known as Bhad Bhabie, who is a minor. White and Bregoli denied the accusation, but the latter admitted that the two had kissed in the past: "We kissed but it wasn't that serious and he was 17 at the time." On September 17, 2019, 6ix9ine has stated in a testimony that White has been involved with the Five Nine Brims gang. XXXTentacion In October 2017, a preview of Drake's song "God's Plan" was shown on social media. The song originally featured White singing the hook and giving an additional verse. Florida rapper Jahseh Onfroy, known by his stage name XXXTentacion, who had prior issues with Drake, began to associate with 6ix9ine, to White's chagrin. In March 2018, Onfroy "banned" White from Florida, promising to assault him if he attempted to enter the state. Onfroy apologized to White during a performance later that month, and the two reconciled after White accepted his apology. White and Onfroy went on to collaborate on multiple occasions. Following XXXTentacion's death on June 18, 2018, White dyed his hair in memory of the artist and released "Ghost Busters", a collaboration with Quavo, XXXTentacion and Ski Mask the Slump God in memoriam. Personal life White has stated he is of Irish, Native American and African American descent. White said in March 2017 that he was worth $7 million and purchased his mother a $300,000 home. Legal issues White was arrested in Cobb County, Georgia following an assault on rapper FDM Grady in late May 2018. According to Grady, White and rapper Lil Wop insulted Grady's girlfriend, leading Grady to draw a firearm briefly before engaging in a fist fight with White. At that point, Grady was attacked by four men including White and Wop. White was arrested on charges of affray (public fighting), criminal trespass and simple battery. A few weeks later in early June, White was again arrested in Georgia on an assault charge for allegedly pistol-whipping a woman. Discography The discography of American rapper Trippie Redd consists of two studio albums, four mixtapes, seven extended plays and 30 singles (including 15 as a featured artist). Trippie Redd's first release was the EP Awakening My InnerBeast, released on August 27, 2016. He released several more EPs throughout 2016 and early 2017 before he issued his first mixtape, A Love Letter to You, on May 12, 2017, which became his first release to chart on a major chart, peaking on the US Billboard 100 at number 4. He subsequently issued the singles "Poles1469" and "Love Scars" from the mixtape, both of which appeared on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 chart. Trippie Redd followed the mixtape with its sequel, A Love Letter to You 2, which peaked at number 34 on the Billboard 100 in October 2017. Later in 2017, "Dark Knight Dummo" featuring Travis Scott became Trippie Redd's first song to chart on the US Billboard Hot 100, peaking at number 56. The song was the lead single from his debut album Life's a Trip, which was released on August 10, 2018. The album appeared in the top 20 of various charts around the world, including the UK and Australia. Trippie Redd later issued the single "Taking a Walk", which appeared on the Billboard Hot 100 at number 46. Also in 2018, he issued the single "Topanga" from his third mixtape A Love Letter to You 3. The mixtape became his highest entry on the Billboard 200, debuting at number three, while "Topanga" moved to number 43 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the same week. Albums Studio Albums *''Life's a Trip'' (2018) *''!'' (2019) Mixtapes *''A Love Letter to You (2017)'' *''A Love Letter to You 2 (2017)'' *''A Love Letter to You 3 (2018)'' *''Old Self (2019)'' *''A Love Letter to You 4 (2019)'' Extended Plays *''Awakening My InnerBeast (2016)'' *''Beast Mode (2016)'' *''Rock the World, Trippie (2016)'' *''White Room Project (2017)'' *''A Love Letter You'll Never Get (2017)'' *''Angels and Demons (ft. Lil Wop) (2017)'' *''TR666+!$ 1400/800 (2018)'' Gallery Redd1.jpg Trippiereddicon.jpg Trippie-redd.jpg Redd2.png Redd3.jpg Redd4.png Redd5.jpg Redd6.png Redd7.png redd8.png Redd9.jpg Redd10.jpg References This page was created by Sidemen19 on February 4, 2020. Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers